Allen Fromel
Allen Flomel is a member of the Freya Familia. Appearance Allen is said to have black and gray hair along with cat ears and a tail. Personality Allen loves Freya to the point that he believes that he will become unclean if any other woman touches him. He is also shown to be jealous of Bell Cranel. Allen is also poison tongued, telling Aiz Wallenstein to go die during the Loki Familia expedition. He also can't eat hot food. Allen is siblings with Arnya Flomel, however both of them cut any ties to the other. Plot DanMachi Volume 3 Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen to give her a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training at night. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. Bell fought back against the adventurers and Hestia realized that they seemed to be testing his strength. After fighting back against the adventurers, Bell sees Allen attack Aiz and quickly uses Firebolt at him. The resulting Firebolt covered the area in fire. Satisfied, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat while saying that they would report his growth to their master. Volume 7 While spying from within the Entertainment District, Allen used an Human from the Ishtar Familia that did jobs for him. She reported that Bell had been captured to which he cursed him for being caught by prostitutes. The Human asked Allen if she could be his woman due to her helping him. Allen told her that there was no way he would ever fall in love with a dirty and disgusting prostitute, breaking her heart. He tried to leave when the woman began throwing things in the room at him. He dodged them all and pressed the tip of his short sword against her throat, telling her to shut up. Allen left her alone in the room to meet up with the rest of the spying members. While Bell tried to save Haruhime from the Ishtar Familia, Ishtar tried to make Bell her own by having charming him, which had no effect due to Realis Phrase, and Bell managed to escape before she could do anything to him. Ishtar's actions trigged Freya's wrath, causing her to gather her Familia members to invade the Ishtar Familia's territory. After Mikoto's battle against Samira, Ottar saved her life by pouring elixirs on her while commending her for her bravery. However, Allen thought it was a complete waste of time, telling him to leave the girl while glaring at him with cold eyes. The Gulliver Brothers also took advantage of the situation to inform Ottar that while they would destroy the enemy, they wouldn't save Bell. Allen, Hegni, and Hedin also agreed with their words. Ottar didn't mind it although he made sure to tell them to not let Ishtar escape. Ottar's group proceeded to effortlessly wipe out the Amazonesses inside of the Ishtar Familia home. Hegni used his black sword to cut his opponents while Hedin used powerful short chant magic. On another floor, the Gulliver Brothers used their combination to take down their enemies, destroying stairways as they went. On another floor, Welf and Ouka made their way through the building to try and find Bell or Mikoto. They encountered a bloody Amazoness that tried to fight them, though at that moment Allen smashed down a wall to join the battle. Allen told the Amazoness to quit wasting his time and smashed her through the wall on the other side of the hallway. He then noticed the other two, noticing that Welf was a smith. Allen told Welf that someone like him should just go play with metal and left. During the invasion, Allen, Ottar, Hegni, Hedin, and the Gulliver Brothers encountered Phryne Jamil. Phryne made the fatal mistake of insulting Freya and bought the rage of all seven of them. She was assaulted by all seven of them and left for dead. Phryne survived the attack though she was traumatized by the experience. The Freya Familia dealt severe damage to the Ishtar Familia. The entertainment district that the Ishtar Familia controlled was mostly destroyed and all of the Familia members were injured. In addition, the Ishtar Familia was dissolved due to Ishtar being sent back to heaven, as she was pushed off the top of her forty floor Familia home and forced to use her Arcanum to preserve her life. Later on the Freya Familia was given harsh penalties for the damage caused to the city during the invasion but Freya didn't seem to be worried by it. Volume 8 While at the orphanage, the children fell asleep after playing and Bell and Syr walked outside. Walking around, Syr tripped on the stairs and Bell saved her, causing her to become red faced and tell him that it wasn't an act. At that moment Bell felt a stare in his direction and saw Allen staring down at him from the tall building. Syr called his attention back and Allen disappeared seconds later. Later that day the children woke up and offered Bell a quest to find out the source of a sound. The children led Bell to an entrance to the tunnels under the Daedaelus Street. Within that entrance they encountered a Barbarian, a deep floor monster that was rated by the Guild to be at least Level 3 or 4 in terms of strength. Bell struggled against the monster and it almost attacked Syr and the children before a javelin flew from the entrance and killed it in one hit. Turning around, Bell saw Allen standing at the entrance. Allen retrieved his javelin and insulted Bell for being unable to protect a woman and children. He gave a light nod to Syr before leaving. Hours later Freya was sitting in her tent thirty kilometers east of Orario drinking wine. Ottar reported that the enemy was starting to break apart and retreat. Allen returned to the tent and Freya asked if he had a good day off. He complained that Syr left the Hostess of Fertility, forcing him to guard her all day. He also requested if Freya could tell her to not wander off that much. Freya asked if Syr was laughing to which he slightly reddened, as if she found out about a girl he secretly had feelings for. Allen immediately realized that Ottar was watching him and told him to get lost. Ottar complied without a word and left the tent, leaving Freya and Allen alone. Freya thought about taking a vacation since she was outside of Orario to which Allen declared that he would be her chariot and take her wherever she would like. She smiled and asked Allen if he'd seen Arnya lately. He answered by saying that he had cut all ties with the dullard. She chastised him for that, telling him that Arnya was his only sibling and that he should go see her. Sword Oratoria Volume 4 Freya, watching Bell and Aiz train, orders Allen to give Aiz a warning. Allen takes the Gulliver Brothers and several other Level 1 Freya Familia members with them to ambush them on their way back from the training at night. Dressed in full black with visors covering their faces, Allen and the Gulliver Brothers attack Aiz while the Level 1 adventurers attack Bell and Hestia. However, Aiz soon recognizes them as not that many people could fight against her and hold their ground. Allen warned her that she would regret it if she went against that person's will and adds that she should go and die during the Loki Familia expedition the next day. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers unsuccessfully try to defeat her and he calls her a beast in terms of power. Allen and the Gulliver Brothers retreat after seeing how powerful Bell's Firebolt had become. Category:Freya Familia Category:Adventurers Category:Level 6